Show Some Class
by uhyesplease
Summary: Emmett is a player. Rosalie's not interested in the game. What happens when he decides to show some class? They both find out there’s more than just the big win! Collab with onepushyfox for the Fun With Your Clothes On contest. Rated M for lang. & lovin'.


**Fun With Your Clothes On One-Shot Contest**

**Title: Show Some Class**

**Your pen name: uhyesplease and onepushyfox**

**Characters: Emmett, Rosalie**

**Disclaimer:**

_All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended._

**To see other entries in the Fun With Your Clothes On Contest, please visit the C2 page:**

**http://www[.]fanfiction[.]net/community/Fun_With_Your_Clothes_On_Contest/79678/**

_E. McCarty – Room 234_

That's all that my card said.

I should have known better. The two-thirties were in the boys' side of the dormitory but for some reason it never occurred to me that I wasn't going to see a girl. Elizabeth. Emily. Emma. Lots of girls' names start with E. It was just as I was walking up the staircase to the second floor when I realized I would have to go into the boys' wing to get to Miss McCarty's room.

Miss was Mr.

_Shit!_

I glanced down at my watch and realized that Mrs. Cope, my father's secretary, had already left for the day so I had two options: leave the new student to his own devices and lay the blame on Mrs. Cope when my father, who ran the school, inevitably found out about it, or suck it up and just welcome the new guy and get on with my day. With a sigh I pushed open the door from the stairwell and walked down the hall to room 234.

The door flew open after a single knock, almost as if he had been expecting someone to show up. But I could tell by the look on his face that whomever he was expecting, it wasn't me. Then he did that thing guys always do. His eyes glazed and he got that little half smirk smile as he looked me up and down. I knew what he was thinking: how he could get me into his room and get his hands in my pants. Guys seemed to only ever think about sex. If you could call that thinking. I just loathed that classless shit.

Even though I knew it would push my chest out even further, I squared my shoulders and cleared my throat to get him to look me in the eye. I waited for the extra second it took him to get with the program, then spoke in my frostiest voice.

"Are you E. McCarty?" His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning and I knew I had the right guy.

"I am. Emmett McCarty, at your service." He leaned back on the doorframe and took another long look up and down my slim figure.

"And who are you?" he asked with a flirty tone. "The welcome wagon?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. Although I'm from the welcome _committee_, not a wagon." For some reason, I had the undeniable urge to correct him. Well, that and run as far away from the dark haired Adonis as I could. He was far too attractive for his own good. Or mine. I had plans for myself. And they sure as hell didn't involve getting hot and sweaty with him in his dorm room.

"I'm here to make sure you've settled into your room and that you have everything you need," I continued, ignoring the blatantly lustful look in his eye. "So…" I let the vowel sound drag out as I tried to snap him back from whatever fantasy land he was currently in. He blinked a few times and then smiled broadly.

"You know, I could use some help settling in. Would you help me with my pelvic tilt?" He chuckled as the question came out. Seriously? This guy doesn't even know my name and he's already trying to score? What a sleaze. Sexy, curly haired sleaze. Dark-brown bedroom eyed sleaze. Sleaze! I needed to keep my head in the game and stop sinking to his level.

"Good, it sounds like you have everything you need," I countered not caring to answer his obnoxious question. "And you're right next door to Mike Newton." I leaned over and knocked briskly onto Mike's door.

"He can help you find your way to your classes tomorrow," I explained before Mike popped his head out. Wanting to get as far away from the tall, tempting man I had inadvertently been sent to welcome, I was thrilled to see Mike emerge from his room, keen as ever to do anything to put him into my good graces.

"Mike," I cooed laying the charm on thick. "Mrs. Cope did the silliest thing." I smiled sweetly hoping Mike wouldn't give me any trouble. "She accidentally assigned me to welcome Emmett here to OLV when clearly he's not a girl." From behind me I heard him mutter something about being all man but I plunged on. "I'm not supposed to be in your wing, obviously, but I wanted to make sure someone would be available to take him around, show him the school and let him know all the rules. Would you mind terribly being his OLV Buddy?"

I could feel Emmett's distaste for the change of partners radiate off of him but I couldn't force myself to care. One more minute with this guy and his broad shoulders and I'd be begging him to take me to the gun show like some typical sex-crazed, Catholic school girl. And I was not about to allow myself to degenerate into that particular cliché.

"Sure, Rosalie," Mike responded eagerly. "I'd be happy to." He looked like he was about to launch into some long-winded speech about how happy he'd be to do anything for me, or ask me to the school dance next month but I cut him off with a quick word of thanks.

With a nod to Emmett, I made my way back down the hall to the girls' wing of the building and up to my room on the fifth floor, unable to shake the feeling that I had simultaneously dodged a bullet and missed an opportunity.

~*~

Getting ready for class at a private school was pretty much the same as regular school – except breakfast sucked hard core. I was used to mom's full spread. But I suppose the pansy yogurt and a bagel (or five) would have to do. Note to self: get Mom to send a care package full of pop tarts and those microwave egg sandwiches. I was hoping to see that saucy blonde in the cafeteria, but it was nothing but a sea of boring brunettes. Catholic girls do not have more fun.

I checked out my schedule. Starting off first hour was Debate. Cakewalk. Back where I came from it was called Forensics, where I was the chair, I might add. Hey, maybe I could be a master debater? I laughed out loud while I opened the door and stepped inside the classroom. And funny enough – my gorgeous blonde was dead center. I plopped down in a desk next to her and heard a distinct sniff in my direction.

"Hey, girl, it's Rosalie, right? What's a fine girl doing all alone in the class like this?" I looked around again, wondering where all the other students were. I wasn't that early.

"I suppose you wouldn't know, but there was a field trip today." She was trying to concentrate on her book, but I saw her eyes flick up at me, just like they did when I entered the room.

"I'm not at that field trip, obviously, since it's my first day here. But why aren't you?"

"It interfered with a test I have in A&P next period, so I chose to have a study hall."

"Oh, I see……study hall. " I looked at her textbook, Human Anatomy and Physiology. "Are you on the reproduction section yet? Because I got extra credit in that course last semester. I could be your tutor. My partner didn't complain a bit, let me tell you-"

She glared at me, "Please. I'm a straight A student, I don't need a tutor."

"Well, practice does make perfect you know. And you being on the welcoming _committee_ – I just thought you'd be willing to spend a little extra time welcoming me."

"Mike Newton has been reassigned to you, so why don't you ask him?"

"Mike Newton is not my type, sweetheart…..I prefer sky high legs, long blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. Have you looked in a mirror lately? 'Cause that's you, baby."

Rosalie slammed her book shut and stood up in a huff. "Look, I'm not sure if you understand. I am an A student, I'm involved in lots of extracurricular activities, and-"

"Do you have a boyfriend?" I shot her my panty-dropping lopsided grin.

"I do not, and that's beside the point!" She made her way to the door. "I'm going to the library."

"Hold on a second!" I got up from my desk and walked to the door. "You may not want to go out to the hallway looking like that." She stared at me dumbfounded until I smoothed my hand over the back of her skirt which had flipped up in her hurry to get out the door. A pair of bright red, lacy boyshorts were all that were covering her fine ass. Damn, this girl was gonna kill me.

Her mouth dropped open when she realized she had been giving me a free show. Then it snapped closed when she noticed my hand had stayed on her spectacular ass. Her right cheek clenched against my hand and her eyes closed for a second and I could see her face wrestle with enjoying it or telling me to stop. I squeezed, enjoying the feel of smooth skin and lace on my fingertips, and as if on cue 'Good Rosalie' was back and she slapped me hard against my cheek.

I let go, and took a step back. It stung for a second, but I'd had worse.

She quickly smoothed her skirt down and made sure it was completely covering herself. I could tell she was more mad at herself than me.

"Nice panties." I couldn't help myself.

"Thanks," she said tersely and stormed out into the hall.

Sitting back down in the empty room and still feeling her ass cheek in my hand, I looked down at a super excited Mr. Happy. I think Debate is going to be just fine.

~*~

I could not have been more mortified. Honest to God! But I don't know what was worse: the fact that he had the balls to grab my ass or how much I had like it. No guy had ever touched me like that before but then again none of the boys at Our Lady of Victory were as cocky and full of themselves as Emmett McCarty appeared to be. It took me a while but I was finally able to settle back into my studying groove once I was in the soothing presence of the library. By the time my study period was over, I had convinced myself that the reaction had been a fluke. I was a normal healthy girl after all and all girls had those urges upon occasion. But, as the nuns here at OLV had drilled into us, that was why God had given me a brain. I would simply need to avoid temptation in the future. I was convinced I would be fine.

That was until Emmett began to pursue me aggressively. Every day he watched me walk into debate. His eyes would slowly make their way up my legs, making my skin tingle as if his gaze were a physical thing. Every day at lunch he stood a little too close to me in the lunch line murmuring compliments and endearments in my ear with his seductive voice, no matter how rude I was to him about it. Every day he found a way to show up no matter where I hid once classes were out. Being the daughter of the president of the school meant certain things were expected of me and I certainly couldn't hide out in my room and pray for him to leave me alone. But short of total isolation, I wasn't sure how I was going to get him to stay away.

And if I was honest with myself, I didn't want him to stay away. No matter what I said to him, no matter what pointed barb I threw at him or dirty, disdainful look I gave him, he always smiled his sexy little smile at me, making me weak in the knees and hot all over. When he would brush up against me, it took every ounce of self control I had not to press right back. Watching him practice out on the rugby field, all hot and sweaty and manly made me want to throw him down on the pitch and rub my body all over him. But then I would hear that skank Jessica saying the same thing and I realized what fantasizing over him was turning me into. And I refused to become in any small way like Jessica "I say yes to everyone" Stanley.

So, while I suffered on the inside, on the outside I stayed cool. I remained the ice princess everyone called me behind my back. It didn't matter what my classmates said or thought. All that mattered was that I could look myself in the eye and know I was true to myself. I had plans. I wanted to go to Harvard. I wanted to become a lawyer. Maybe one day go into politics. I wasn't going to get to any of those places being some trampy mattress jockey in a plaid, Catholic school girl skirt.

But Emmett was relentless. I finally lost my cool the day we wound up debating the ethics of stem cell research. I had taken the Negative position. I was firmly pro-life so it was an easy position for me to defend. Emmett volunteered to take the Affirmative position. At first I was smug. I'd heard that he was smart and all, but I was the undefeated chair of the forensics team. There was simply no way he was going to win.

I'm not sure exactly when I realized I was losing but I do know that I was not prepared for the businesslike manner that Emmett had as he approached the podium opposite me at the front of the class. And when he gave his Affirmative Construction, there was a passion in his voice that I had never heard before. I could force myself to ignore how sexy he was, how enticing in every way. But when he proved just how intelligent he was, I felt like I was going to drown in my own desire. His points were so precise, his arguments flawless; and the combination of brains and beauty had me gaping at him like a fish.

I made it through the Cross Examination and my own Negative Construction, focusing on the argument at hand and not on the sexy way he looked as he stood there. But when we reached the section of the debate where he got to cross examine me, I began to get flustered. He continually answered back all of my perfectly cogent arguments with contradictory factoids of his own. He cited studies without batting an eye and made me actually see the other side of the argument, about how stem cell research could be about saving lives and not the death of innocent embryos. I was getting angry, at him for making me look bad and at myself for allowing him to make me question my position.

Losing my cool, I howled at him, "It's murder you big, dumb lummox!" Then I stormed out of the room, red cheeked and furious. I had been reduced to name calling. It was an all-time low.

Once I had cooled down I knew I needed to man up and apologize. It would be good, I told myself as I slowly plodded up the stairs to his floor. It would give me a chance to put him in his place as well. Tell him once and for all that he had to stop all the flirting and the compliments. I refused to acknowledge just how excited the thought of being outside his room got me. How much I was hoping he would invite me in, even though being in the guys' wing was enough to get me written up. Shaking those thoughts away, I squared my shoulders as I approached his room. I was determined. I was going to knock on his door, apologize and then tell him to leave me alone in no uncertain terms. And I was going to pray to all the saints in heaven that he would.

~*~

I was surprised to hear a knock on the door. Ok, it sounded more like a pounding from a battering ram through my headphones. And how I could hear that blasting through Breaking Benjamin, I do not know.

Even though I was only half dressed after my post-practice shower, I got up from my bed, not bothering to pull my low riding pants up and answered the door.

Oh hell yeah!

Rosalie. She looked hotter than she did this morning when she flipped her shit in debate. Mainly because she looked even more pissed off than when she had stormed out of class. This time, it wasn't a little pink in her cheeks; it was full blown fire engine red. Rosalie was living up to her name and she was furious.

"Are you going to let me in or just keep me standing out in the hallway?"

"Well, Princess," I said bowing low and sweeping my hand across the room. "Bringeth yourself into my humble abode."

She stomped inside my room and I shut the door behind her. I gestured for her to have a seat in the solitary chair by my desk but she shook her head no. I was used to that gesture, but still held out hope to see it shake yes sometime very soon.

"What can I do for you – another welcome co_mmittee_ visit? You sure know how to make a guy feel welcome; I've been here a month already."

"As a matter of fact, no, this visit is personal," she snapped.

I tilted my head to the side and motioned for her to continue.

"First of all," she paused. I could see the words get stuck in her throat. "I'm sorry. There was no reason to call you names in class."

"Apology accepted," I replied immediately, "But that's what debate is all about, right? Getting a point across and creating some heat against your opponent. You are really fun to cross examine, Rosalie." Damn right she was. And I'd really like to examine her further…

"OK, moving on," she interrupted my recurring Catholic school girl fantasy, "Secondly, I will say again, your remarks and comments to me are inexcusable and I want you to stop."

"Stop what exactly?" I asked.

"You know, all of those things you say to me. And don't think I don't catch those looks either. I'm here to tell you your advances are unwanted and unwelcome."

"Ok. But I'm only stating the obvious."

"What do you mean by that?" she looked a bit surprised.

"I can't help but comment and give praise to beauty. You are the most exceptional woman I have ever laid eyes on. And I want to get to know you better." I could see she looked skeptical. I was used to that look. "Come on, baby, you have to know how hot you are." She looked like she was ready to throw a punch at me. "And not just hot too – you are one smart broad."

"Broad? Broad! It's always the same with you – one compliment and then some kind of putdown at the same time-"

"Wait a minute, sweetcheeks, nothing's wrong with broad. I totally respect you. You are the perfect package – completely gorgeous, smart, and extremely entertaining to talk to. You keep me on my toes. I never know what you're going to say next-"

She cut me off, "How about this? You are an egotistical jerk, who only knows how to capitalize on his good looks to get whatever girl he wants. I heard about you and your old coach's daughter! I know why you had to transfer here, because you got in trouble messing around with her!"

She was on a roll, and I braced myself to hear all the lurid details she probably had on me. But then her voice changed. Instead of sounding turned off and angry, she sounded turned on and a bit confused. Breathlessly, she continued. "And I'll let you know….that…um… I came here to let you know that… that I am NOT that kind of girl!"

I was trying to take her seriously, really, I was, but throughout this whole monologue she was having a hard time staring at my face. Instead, she was taking in my bare chest along with every inch of my 6 feet 4 inches. I spent a lot of time on the rugby pitch and in the gym pumping iron. I knew I looked good. And hearing the frustration in her voice, I knew she was attracted to me. Hell, if she wasn't, why was she still so red in the face. And why the hell was she here, in my dorm room?

I interrupted her rage-fest, "Wait – how did you get up on our wing anyway? I thought our side was off limits to girls?" Her face turned another brilliant shade of red.

"Um, well, there are ways…But that's beside the point. I'm trying to tell you that you need to keep your feelings and ideas to yourself and that I'm not-"

I broke in again, "And didn't you just say before that you thought I was good looking?" I inched a step closer to her, which she didn't seem to notice.

"Um, I don't remember saying that but-"

"Yeah, you did." I smiled at her and heard a small but audible sigh escape her lips. "I know I've been smacked in the head a few times, but my hearing is still pretty good." I took another step forward and she stayed glued to her spot. "There's nothing wrong with finding me good looking. You already know how fantastic I think you look."

"Emmett, I told you – enough with the flattery. It's going to get you nowhere."

"Why are you actually here, cupcake? It can't just be to apologize and tell me what's what." I stared at her intensely, realizing her breathing had increased and watched her lick her lips. She really was going to kill me, "Because you've already told me everything. And you're still here."

"I just, um, well…" she said, looking increasingly flustered, and turned on I might add, "I didn't get that far." Rose looked at me again, this time, with less anger and more bewilderment. "I didn't think you'd actually let me in your room."

"You have got to be shitting me, right?"

"Well, I just figured you'd see me and either slam the door in my face, or tell me to get lost."

~*~

"Why the hell would I tell you to get lost?" he asked in utter amazement. I looked up into those deep, brown eyes in wonder. Could he really not be mad at me for calling him a big, dumb lummox? He was so close to me, I could smell him: sandalwood soap and mint toothpaste. It was intoxicating. He was intoxicating. I was losing my grip on why I had come to his room and what I had come to say.

"Come on, Rosie," he whispered, his lips suddenly a few scant inches from my own. "Don't you ever just want to let go?" My eyes sank shut, knowing how much I desperately wanted to throw my carefully constructed rules and limits out the window. The part of me that was so used to saying no, the part of me that reflexively shot guys down was silent though. The only voice in my head was the part of me that screamed for me to kiss him, to wrap my arms around him and never let him go.

Then his lips brushed against mine and my mind ceased to function at all. With slow, long sweeps, he drifted back and forth, soothing my frayed nerves and lighting a fire low within me. I groaned in defeat and leaned back into him, letting the kiss take me where it may, somehow knowing I would never need to fear Emmett.

He growled and then deepened the kiss, his tongue sweeping into my mouth, taunting me, teasing me, driving me mad with the rhythm of his kiss. His arms folded around me, pulling me to him and my hands came to rest on the hot, taut skin of his chest. For a long time we stood there, kissing fiercely, as if it was the only thing holding us to this place and to each other. His kisses were like oxygen and I was greedy for them. But no matter how much we kissed my need never lessened, it only built, until I was burning inside.

I had kissed boys before, always within the tight confines of my rules: no tongue on the first kiss, hands never dipped below the waist or under the shirt. And none of the fumbling adolescents had ever dared to push my limits nor had I wanted them to. But Emmett, oh sweet baby Jesus, his thumbs skimming the fabric at the top of my skirt, testing to see if he would be allowed further made me want to do things I had never dreamed of, naughty things.

His hands reached down and cupped my ass, pulling me into him and involuntarily my hips jutted forward. Something about the way our bodies met set off a wave of pleasure in me unlike anything I had ever felt. And compulsively I rubbed my hips against his again, seeing if I could duplicate the effect. We both groaned in pleasure at the results.

"Rosie, baby," he ground out. "You're killing me here." He leaned back far enough for me to see the want for me burning in his eyes. Grabbing my hand he started to pull me to his bed but suddenly I was skittish.

"Emmett, I don't do that…" God, this was embarrassing. "I mean…I told you…I'm not that kind of girl."

He looked at me with a curious expression, half confusion, half frustration. "What don't you do, Rose? Because your words are saying one thing, babe, but your body's telling me a whole different story."

I could feel my cheeks glowing from the heat of my humiliation. I wanted Emmett so bad, in ways I didn't even understand and still I knew who I was. I wasn't the kind of girl who sneaks into a guy's room and has sex with him. I was smart. I was focused. I was so horny I was losing my ability to think straight.

"Emmett," I kept my eyes on the floor, as if that would make the words come out easier. "I can't have sex with you. I promised myself that I would be a virgin when I got married and as much as I want you, I don't want to break that promise to myself." Well if that didn't kill the mood I didn't know what would. Virginity: the ultimate boner-shrinker.

~*~

I looked at this beauty before me and was completely stunned. I had a feeling that she was a virgin; that's never mattered to me one way or another. But it was her complete honesty with me that took me off my game.

"Babe, look at me." I reached across to her and gently used the tips of my fingers to tilt her head up so I could see her face. "I will never, and I mean NEVER, push you farther than you want to go." She looked at me and a small smile of relief graced her lips. "And," I whispered, taking a step so she fit perfectly under my chin again, "there is so much we can do without having sex."

She gasped, which made my cock stir because it sounded like pure sex. "Like what?"

"Trust, me, ok? And if it's too far, then tell me."

She simply said, "Ok."

I had never wanted a woman as bad as I wanted Rosalie. Since I had first laid eyes on her, she was the only girl I desired in this school. With her, I felt like I had met my match and I was so excited to pleasure her in ways that she didn't realize were safe and completely satisfying. Some say the pursuit is the sweetest; but they are wrong. I wanted to give Rosalie everything, whatever she asked for.

"You're in control of this, baby." I led her to the bed, her blue eyes staring at me, and her lips so rosy and swollen from our kissing. I said the first thing that popped in my mind, "God, I need to kiss you again."

We continued to kiss as she sat down on the bed. I pressed myself into her and her hands wove around my neck. It happened so fast, and I think it was all her, but suddenly I was on top of her, settled in between her legs, her skirt flipped up, farther up than my first day in Debate. I broke the kiss to quickly scan down her body, mainly to see if she had on those boyshorts again. But she didn't. Instead, it was something even better. They were black. They were sheer. They were really fucking hot.

"You're gonna be the end of me," I moaned.

"Just….please, don't stop. Kiss me again, Emmett," she begged.

I tore my eyes off that black Bermuda triangle of ohmyfuckinggod and was reminded how much I wanted to please her, to make her realize that sex isn't bad, and that 'the deed' wasn't the only thing I had on my mind. Ok, it was on my mind most of the time. I did love sex, I loved everything about it and I really wanted to have sex with Rose. But all in good time.

I kissed her again, and she kissed me back with all her might. Her moaning in my mouth was one of the sexiest things I've ever felt or heard. I continued to kiss her, relishing the taste of cherries and vanilla. My lips drifted down her neck, my tongue darting out to lick along her collar bone. Her top button wasn't buttoned, and I rolled over to my side so I could unbutton the rest of her shirt. I was worried she would stop me, but instead Rosalie let go of my back and began unbuttoning them herself. I leaned back on my knees to watch her.

"You have a black bra under there?" I gulped, this was a Catholic school girl dream come true.

"Well," Rosalie looked shy for about two seconds, "I had to match them." She nodded, looking down at her upturned skirt and she yelped realizing she was exposed.

"No no no no no! Please," I begged, "for the love of God, don't push your skirt back down."

"But I can't take them off…I just…I don't have that willpower…" her voice trailed off. I knew if I was the player she first thought I was, I could have her virginity in about two seconds. But I was a better man than that.

"Keep them on, it's ok," I smiled at her, "I'll keep mine on too."

"Your underwear?" she asked.

"Um, not exactly," I began to kiss along an invisible trail to her breasts.

She sighed at my touch, "What do you mean, 'not exactly'?"

I chuckled, and moved my mouth to hover over one of her breasts, "I'm not wearing any."

"WHAT! Just these sweat pants?!" Rosalie shrieked, and sat up, the action smashing her breast into my mouth. This sheer bra was magical. I could taste everything through it; and her skin was sweet.

As soon as I began to stroke her nipple with my tongue, she fell back to the bed and relaxed. Her hands locked around my neck and released to slowly run their way down my back. I got goose bumps and it was my turn to moan into her.

And then I got an idea.

I reluctantly let go of her nipple in my mouth, decided to spend some time on the other side, to keep things even-steven and then worked my way down her flat stomach to the top of her skirt. Between kisses on her soft skin, I kept my eyes on her face – she was truly a goddess, her golden hair fanned across my pillow, her eyes squeezed shut and biting her lip. So fucking hot.

Her skirt was still pushed up to her waist, so I left it where it was to make her feel more comfortably covered. "You're so beautiful; I just can't get over how lucky I am."

Rose opened her eyes and looked at me, a cheeky smile on her lips, "Damn right you're lucky. You're going where no man has gone before."

I placed a kiss on the inside of her knee. "Is that a Star Trek reference, Rosie?" I continued to kiss up her thigh, her skin was immaculate. "Because that's kinda hot."

"I don't know where I got that from," she said, breathily, "but I suppose you're right."

"You are full of surprises," I kissed higher up her leg, getting closer to the flimsy covering, which seemed to be calling me with a Siren's song. "Rosalie, look at me." She did, her eyes showing desire for me, but a little bit of apprehension. "Do you trust me?"

She blinked once, and the apprehension was replaced again with trust. "Yes, Emmett."

As soon as I heard the Y sound I licked the spot of wetness I could see through her panties. It was strange because it was such an odd feeling; there was fabric where I was used to slippery and wet. But it was still good. Really good. And when Rose bucked her hips to meet my face, I knew she liked it too.

"Oh God, Emmett, what was that?"

I just grinned and continued instead of answering. She was a smart girl, she'd figure it out.

And I enjoyed the hell out of it. The taste of her, the power of her hips. I loved the kitten like sounds this tiger made in my bed. I could see her fists clutching the sheets, then clutching my hair with each pass of my tongue. I didn't dare push inside of her. I just let each lick provide the friction she was trying to find on my hip earlier when we were making out. And my tongue loved every minute of it – even when it started to get a bit numb from the texture of her panties. However, it didn't take very long.

She continued to move her hips in counterpoint to my tongue and finally a sound from deep in her throat let me know she was cumming. And cumming hard. Rosie grabbed my head to stop, and my tongue laid flat against her clit and she erupted. Her hips thrusted hard enough against my face I wondered if two years in braces was going to be wasted. But it would have been worth it. When she finally came down she pulled me up to kiss and thank me.

"Baby, that was awesome. You don't need to thank me; I enjoyed that as much as you did."

"I had no idea it could be like that…that we could do something like that and still be okay." She kissed me again, pulling me to her chest. I tried to keep myself from pressing into her – because something else was trying to say, 'Thank you,' in its own special way.

"Emmett?" Rose questioned, shifting her hips.

"Yes, sweetcheeks?" I shifted right back.

"You and your nicknames…." She chuckled. "I was just wondering. Is there another way that we could do something and you could get some pleasure from me?"

I looked up from her chest, smiling brightly. I didn't expect any kind of payback, but was so excited to see her open up to me. "Well sure," I said with a wink, "tomorrow is laundry day anyway, right?"

"What does that have to…..oh, right." And there was my blush again.

"You trust me, right, Rosie?"

"I do." I could see the wheels turning behind her eyes. Where only minutes before there had been hesitation, now there was ruthless calculation. This girl was going to be the death of me. And she didn't even want to go all the way.

_Yet._

I quickly rolled to my back so she was on top of me.

"It goes a little something like this."


End file.
